fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Party Class Changes
The following are changes implemented to certain Paizo classes and class features. Arcane Tricksters Add the following class feature to Arcane Tricksters (due to the changes to sneak attack below) Assassin Spells: At 1st level an arcane trickster knows how to target the vulnerable parts of the subjects of her spells. She may treat her caster level as her base attack bonus for the purposes of determining how many times she may apply sneak attack with her spells that require attack rolls. Arcanist Fiendish Proboscis (Su) This ability only works on unwilling targets. You cannot use it on yourself or allies. Antipaladin Antipaladins are presented as paladins that have fallen from grace, and embraced the twisted power of the abyss. Although some settings and games allow for antipaladin orders, or characters to begin their paladin careers as chaotic evil, Fiend's Reach does not. Here, antipaladins are either the tragic stories of falls from grace, or antagonistic enemies of all. Because of this, antipaladin requires application. You must have played as a paladin and renounced your oath to take levels in antipaladin. Characters that make this shift are generally afforded an instantaneous conversion of all their paladin levels into antipaladin. This restriction applies to both the base class, variant multiclassing, and multiclass archetypes. Barbarian Spell Sunder (Class Feature) Add the following wording to the end of this rage power: "This ability otherwise functions as Dispel Magic." Unchained Barbarian Archetypes that change or modify rage or rage powers are allowed on the unchained barbarian. Utilize the archetype's version of rage if it is altered. You are still limited to unchained rage powers even with archetypes if you play an unchained barbarian. Bloodrager Unchained Bloodrager Players may select the Unchained Bloodrager instead of the default bloodrager. This changes their bloodrage to function as the Unchained Barbarian's rage feature (granting a bonus on melee attack and damage rolls and thrown weapon damage rolls, temporary hit points, and the like). An unchained bloodrager with the Primalist archetype must select from the unchained rage powers. As with the unchained barbarian, archetypes that modify bloodrage can still be selected. Cavalier Daring General (Archetype) The Daring General Cavalier archetype's Aides-de-Camps ability no longer grants additional cohorts at 12th and 18th levels. He still gains additional followers at these levels though. His cohort can be up to 2 levels lower than the Daring General instead (as normal for cohorts). The daring general can designate one of his followers to fill a special role at 12th and a second to fill another role at 18th. This ability now only replaces the bonus feats gained at 6th and 12th. Beast Rider (Archetype) At level 7, the Beast Rider's Mount selection is limited to creatures that are naturally Large. Cleric Clerics must select a deity presented in Pathfinder or on this wiki. Channeler of the Unknown As with all Ex-Class Archetypes, the Channeler of the Unknown must be applied for following in-character development. Variant Channeling Clerics that gain channel energy select a variant channeling appropriate to their deity. Whenever they channel energy, they heal or harm the full amount (instead of half usually used with variant channeling) in addition to the bonus or penalty provided by the variant channeling. Clerics can no longer take Channeling Variance. Druid Planar Extremist As with all Ex-Class Archetypes, the Planar Extremist must be applied for following in-character development. Fighter Archetypes Fighter archetypes that keep weapon training, but do not allow them to take additional fighter groups (e.g. dragoon, gloomblade) are allowed to take advanced weapon training options when their weapon training bonus increases. This does not apply to archetypes that replace weapon training entirely (even if they provide the same bonus such as mobile fighter). Mobile Fighter (Archetype) Remove Whirlwind Blitz. Mobile Fighters retain Weapon Mastery. Hellknight (Prestige Class) Hellknights who chose an order without a discipline can select disciplines available to 'any order' at 3rd and 9th level. Kineticist (Class) These Unchained Kineticist changes are available, along with updated archetypes for the Unchained class. You may still use base kineticist if you chose to. The updated versions of these archetypes are not allowed with chained kineticist. Magus Broad Study (Arcana) Kineticist and Warlock count as spellcasting classes for the purposes of this arcana, counting the spell like abilities of those classes as spells for spellstrike and spell combat. Kensai (Archetype) Add the following to the Kensai's weapon and armor proficiency. "Instead of gaining proficiency with a single martial or exotic melee weapon, he may chose unarmed strikes and gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat." Kensais may select any martial or exotic weapon as their chosen weapon, not just melee weapons. Note, this does not grant them the ability to make ranged spellstrikes, or to use spellcombat with a ranged weapon. A Kensai would also need to select an archetype that grants such a feature, such as Eldritch Archer. Medium Medium, Unchained (Playtest) Players who play a Medium may opt for the Unchained Medium instead. Unchained Mediums work in all ways as a regular medium except for the following changes: * BaB equal to class level (full bab). * d10 Hit Die. * -3 Caster level (treats CL as 1 for knacks until hitting level 4). * Both the Archmage and Hierophant receive their spirit bonus on Caster Level. * There are no racial favored class bonuses for the Unchained Medium (+1 hp/level and +1 skill rank/level are still available). Monk Sin Monk As with all Ex-Class Archetypes, the Sin Monk must be applied for following in-character development. Unchained Monks You can select archetypes from the chained monk that do not have rules for use with the UC monk. If the archetype replaces an ability that is now a ki power, the archetype should replace a ki power instead. The level that they lose the Ki Power should be the closest level to the level of the feature that would be lost on the chained Monk and that ki power can no longer be selected. For example: a Monk of the Iron Mountain would replace their 4th and 6th level Ki Powers with the Bastion Stance and Iron Limb Defense features, since those features normally replace Slow Fall gained at 4th and High Jump gained at 5th. This monk would be unable to select these ki powers with their later level ki powers. Style Strikes (Playtest) Style Strikes count as Ki Strikes for the purpose of Ki Focus weapons. Unchained Zen Archer The Zen Archer archetype can be used with Unchained Monk following the rules above. They do not need to trade anything out for Zen Archery, even though Unchained Monk lacks the Maneuver Training class feature. Ninja Ninjas count as rogues for the purposes of meeting prerequisites. Favored Class Bonuses Catfolk: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Sleight of Hands checks to pickpocket. Changeling: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Dhampir: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks and Perception checks made in dim light or darkness. Drow: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and pass secret messages. Duskwalker: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Dwarf: Add +1/4 point to the ninja’s ki pool. Elf: Add +1/4 point to the ninja’s ki pool. Fetchling: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth and Sleight of Hand checks made while in dim light or darkness. Ganzi: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks while on a plane other than the Material Plane. Gathlain: Add a +1/2 bonus to Bluff checks to pass secret messages or create a distraction to hide and on Sleight of Hands checks to pickpocket. Ghoran: Choose one type of ranger favored enemy (or one subtype in case of either humanoid or outsider). The ninja adds 1/2 to her sneak attack damage when using sneak attack against creatures of the chosen type (maximum +3). Gillman: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Gnome: Add a +1 bonus on Acrobatics checks made to jump. Goblin: Add a +1 bonus on the ninja’s sneak attack damage rolls during the surprise round or before the target has acted in combat. Grippli: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks while in a forest or swamp. Half-Elf: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Diplomacy checks to gather information. Halfling: Choose a weapon from the following list: sling, dagger, or any weapon with "halfling" in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Half-Orc: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Hobgoblin: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient with one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the ninja is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat for that weapon. Human: The ninja gains +1/6 of a new ninja trick. Ifrit: Add a +1/2 bonus on Acrobatics checks to jump and a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks to demoralize enemies. Kitsune: Gain 1/6 of a new Magical Tail feat. Any kitsune character can choose this bonus upon gaining a level in her favored class. Kitsune: The ninja 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Locathah: Choose a piercing melee weapon. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Ratfolk: Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. Samsaran: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Sylph: Add a +1/2 bonus on Acrobatics checks to jump and a +1/2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. Tengu: Choose a weapon from those listed under the tengu’s swordtrained ability. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Tiefling: Add +1/2 to sneak attack damage dealt to creatures with the outsider type. Vanara: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Vine Leshy: Add a +1/2 bonus to Climb checks and on Stealth checks in forests. Vishkanya: Add +1 to the ninja’s CMD when resisting a grapple or reposition attempt. Wayang: The ninja gains 1/6 of a new ninja trick. Wyvaran: Add a +1/2 bonus to Stealth and Sleight of Hand checks to steal or hide objects. Unchained Rogue Update You may add the following to the Ninja class to get the Unchained Ninja: * Sneak Attack: Use the unchained rogue's wording on sneak attack. * Level 1 and 3: Add Finesse Training (Weapon Finesse at level 1, Deadly Agility at level 3) * Level 4: Add Debilitating Injury (Per the Unchained Rogue's ability of the same name) * Level 5, 10, 15, and 20, : Add Ninja's Edge (This works as the Rogue's Edge ability for the Unchained Rogue) * Unchained Ninjas follow the same rules for archetypes as the unchained rogue. Oracle Cyclopian Seer ( Archetype) The capstone ability for the cyclopian seer archetype has been replaced with the following: * Upon reaching 20th level, you embody ancient cyclopes’ insight. You can use each of the following once per day as a spell-like ability: discern location, prying eyes, and stone tell. In addition, when you use flash of insight; you have a chance to not consume your daily usage of the ability. This begins at 50% and decreases by 10% with each additional flash made after the first. Roll percentile dice when you make a Flash of Insight. A 50 or below will allow you to use the selected number and retain the daily charge. If you succeed; the next flash made within that 24 hour period will require a 40 or below to remain unconsumed, and so on. Additional uses of Flash of Insight granted by the abundant revelations feat will grant an additional charge; but will not reset the daily consumption chance. Paladin Vindictive Bastard As with all Ex-Class Archetypes, the Vindictive Bastard must be applied for following in-character development. Rogues Knife Master (Archetype) A Knife Master deals d8s with tailblades and assassination knives. Unchained The Finesse Training ability instead grants Deadly Agility as a bonus feat at 3rd level and as such, does not need to select a specific weapon. An Unchained Rogue may select any Chained Rogue talent that does not modify sneak attack. Rogue Talents that were updated for the Unchained Rogue may be selected as their original version. Unchained rogues may select archetypes that modify or replace sneak attack or trap sense. Archetypes that modify trap sense instead modify danger sense. Archetypes that replace sneak attack also replace debilitating injury. Shifter Base Change Shifters get the following additional ability: Natural Weapon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a shifter can deal more deadly blows with their natural weapons. Whenever she attacks with a natural weapon, she gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 at 9th level, and every 4 levels thereafter. A shifter also gains an advanced weapon training option (from the fighter class) every time this bonus increases. A shifter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with natural weapons. This counts as the fighter's Weapon Training class feature. Oozemorph (Archetype) The above archetype has the following changes to its features: Remove the sentence from Fluiding Body (Su) that reads "However, she has no magic item slots and she cannot benefit from armor; cast spells; hold objects; speak; or use any magic item that requires activation, is held, or is worn on the body." Instead, replace this sentence with the following: However, she has no magic item slots and she cannot benefit from armor; cast spells that require verbal or somatic components (unless she has Natural Spell); hold objects; speak; or use any item that requires activation, is held, or is worn on the body. Rageshaper (Archetype) The above archetype has the following changes to its features: A rageshaper can use Devastating Form (Su) as a standard action instead of a full-round action. At 7th level, he can enter devastating form as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, he can enter it as a swift action. His devastating form counts as the rage class feature for prerequisites and effects. In addition to the listed benefits for Invulnerable Defenses (Ex), the rageshaper gains a +1 bonus to his AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 shifter levels thereafter (up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). When the rageshaper uses Terrible Leap (Ex) he forces all creatures smaller than himself, occupying his space when he lands, to make a reflex saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 his shifter level + Strength modifier) or fall prone. Note: This does not allow a rageshaper to occupy the space of creatures one size category smaller than himself or larger. A rageshaper needs some other ability that allows them to share his space with a creature to affect creatures only 1 size category smaller than himself (Normally creature can share spaces with other creatures of two or more size categories of difference). Tireless Rage (Ex) A rageshaper gains Tireless Rage (as the barbarian ability of the same name) applying its benefits to devastating form rather than rage. This ability replaces Timeless Body and A Thousand Faces. Weretouched (Archetype) The above archetype gains the following ability: Titanic Form (Ex) The weretouched's mastery of form grows as they do, allowing their fury to push past all limitations. At 9th level, while using Lycanthropic Wild Shape, the weretouched gains a +4 size bonus to her Strength, and a +4 Natural Armor bonus instead, and the shifter becomes Large. At 14th level, these bonuses increase to +6, and the shifter grows to Huge size. This replaces Chimeric Aspect and Greater Chimeric Aspect. Skald Unchained Skald A player may select an unchained version of Skald instead of the default version. As with the unchained barbarian here, unchained skalds may select archetypes that alter or replace inspired rage and rage powers, even though they are changed by this archetype. The following are the changes made to the unchained version: Inspired Rage: Unchained Inspired Rage (Su): At 1st level, affected allies gain a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws. In addition affected allies take a -1 penalty to AC. They also gain 1 temporary hit point per Hit Dice. While under the effects of inspired rage, allies other than the skald cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the song’s bonuses on Will saves increase by 1; the penalty to AC doesn’t change. At 8th and 16th levels, the song’s bonuses to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and the number of temporary hit points per Hit Dice increase by 1. (Unlike the barbarian’s rage ability, those affected are not fatigued after the song ends.) If an ally has her own rage class ability (such as barbarian’s rage, bloodrager’s bloodrage, or skald’s inspired rage), she may use the bonuses and penalties based on her own ability and level instead of those from the skald (still suffering no fatigue afterward). However, inspired rage does not allow the ally to activate abilities dependent on other rage class abilities, such as rage powers, blood casting, or bloodrager bloodlines; the ally must activate her own rage class ability in order to use these features. Rage Powers: An unchained skald must select from the unchained rage powers, but otherwise follow all of the same limitations of the chained skald. Slayer Sniper (Archetype) The 1st level Accuracy ability can be applied to thrown weapons as well. Velvet Blade (Archetype) Replace Stalker with the following ability Clean Exit Starting at 7th level, a velvet blade leaves no trail in urban surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Spiritualist Lust Emotion Focus (Class Feature) Due to the pretty explicit sexual connotation of this type of spirit, it has been refluffed as a Spirit of Hedonism. Change the following descriptions to be more generally hedonistic. "A phantom with this focus yearns for the intoxicating pleasures it experienced during life. These phantoms often writhe with pleasure and whisper promises of unadulterated bliss to those they fight. Hedonism phantoms are typically deep rose in color, and they sometimes emit exotic scents reminiscent of mind altering drugs when they move." * Alluring Presence is renamed to Tempting Presence * Aura of Ecstasy is renamed to Enthralling Aura * Sinful Command is renamed to Indulging Demand Phantom Blade (Archetype) Other archetypes that change the primary ability score of the Spiritualist from Wisdom to another mental stat (e.g. Fractured Mind) also changes the Phantom Blade's Spell Combat, Ectoplasmic Pool, and Etheric Strikes to use the new mental stat (e.g. Charisma for a Fractured Mind). Additionally, the Phantom Blade uses Wisdom in place of Intelligence to the maximum penalty that they can take to their attack roll for a bonus on concentration checks through Spell Combat. Witch Coven (Ex) Abilities and effects that change the bonus provided by Aid Another do not affect this hex. Abilities and effects that change the action type do still apply. Patron Familiars Add the following patron Stars-Starlight Path (Sp): Your deep connection to the heavens allows you to hover up to 6 inches above the ground or liquid surfaces. Once per day, you can summon a fading bridge of luminous stars. The 10-foot-wide span touches the ground at a point adjacent to your position. From this point it can extend in any direction for 10 feet per HD. The path persists until you have crossed over the bridge or for 24 hours, whichever is shorter. Should the bridge be attacked, treat it as a wall of force. Summoner Chained Summoner is banned. You must play an unchained summoner. If you wish to use an archetype with the unchained summoner and it does not immediately work, ask about it in #questions-and-answers on Discord. Generally, all summoner archetypes that change the eidolon itself instead use the unchained eidolon. General Class Option Changes Sneak Attack Multiple classes that have the same sneak attack progression (such as Rogue and Vivisectionist Alchemist) add their levels together for determining total sneak attack dice (e.g. you cannot take 1 level in each and gain 2 sneak attack dice at level 2). Mixing classes that offer different progressions (e.g. Ninja and Slayer) do add together separately (for instance, as a 5th level rogue you have 3d6 sneak attack, and by taking your next level in slayer you gain an additional 1d6 sneak attack). Keep in mind that dipping only 1 level into a class is one of the easiest ways to violate rule 10. When sneak attacking with spells, you may only apply your sneak attack to a number of attacks granted by the spell equal to the number of attacks you can make due to a high bab. For example, a Rogue 3/Wizard 11 would have a 7 base attack bonus, sneak attack, and a caster level of 11. If they cast Scorching Ray they would get 3 rays, but only be able to apply sneak attack to two of those rays, since they would only be able to make two attacks with their high bab. Unchained Classes The Unchained Classes are the preferred (but not required) option. Archetypes that alter class features that were changed with Unchained can still be selected. See the individual class's entry above for how to handle the changes. Variant Multiclassing Class features gained through VMC do not stack with identical class features gained through normal leveling progression. For instance, a The Molthuni Arsenal Chaplain Warpriest with VMC Fighter would not receive weapon training 6 from both her archetype and VMC, instead only taking the better progression (weapon training 4 from the archetype).Category:Class